School is in Session
by UltimateGrr
Summary: A look at a possible world where Jaune Arc graduates from Signal Academy and goes to Beacon on his own merits.
1. Prolouge

**So, first fic after lurking around here for who knows how long. Figure I might as well make an attempt here and contribute something. And while I doubt I'm about to light the world on fire with this, I can rest assured my command of the English language is up to the task of preventing this from becoming another **_**My Immortal**_**. Something I'm sure you're all happy for. Unless you're some sort of weird sicko.**

**Never the less, this is a concept that pretty much popped up on me while I was bored at work. Considering my job is making sure soda cans are round and dent free before they get filled, it's a safe bet I'm bored often. And before you ask, yes that really, truly, is my day job. But back on topic, we're exploring the idea of a Jaune that attended a combat school and got into Beacon on his own merits, while attempting to stay true to his basic characterization.**

**I'm not sure if I'll continue this or not, but the intended pairing for Jaune at least is with Pyrrha. Beyond that, the only other one is Nora/Ren, since I plan on spending more time dealing with Team JNPR than RWBY if I continue.**

**And finally, the disclaimer: RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, and I make no money from this butchering of their IP.**

* * *

><p><em>It's funny, <em>Joseph Arc thought as he adjusted the bundle strapped across his back, made slightly more difficult with the small package he held in his left hand, _just how much easier this all sounded in my head._

Standing in the elevator on his way to see the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Joseph couldn't help but cast a sideways glance at his silent escort. Glynda Goodwitch stood like some sentinel of doom and gloom. Joseph had actually seen Ursi that somehow came off as less imposing then Ozpin's deputy, which was impressive in a woman only slightly shorter than himself. Still, he had a job to do, and by Dust he'd get it done.

The elevator came to a smooth halt, before letting its passengers exit into Ozpin's office. The room itself was rather Spartan. A desk, a couple chairs, a window overlooking the grounds, and, for reasons that never made a lick of sense to the Arc, a large overhead window that let one gaze up into the inner workings of the large clock over the headmaster's office. As for the man himself, Ozpin was standing at the window, looking out over Vale like some sort of superhero, drinking from his ever present cup of coffee. Joseph privately thought it was just some sort of prop to beat people with in a pinch, but was never really sure. Ozpin was crafty enough to do something like that, but Joseph also knew Ozpin held coffee to only be slightly less important than air.

"Ahh, good to see you again Joseph. How's the family doing these days?" Ozpin asked as he turned from the window, gesturing to a chair in front of the desk while Ozpin made for his.

"Same as you'd imagine Ozzy," Joseph had to contain a small smirk at the sudden spike of disapproval from Glynda as he unslung his bundle, propping it against the chair and laying his package in his lap, and saw Ozpin struggling to do the same behind the lip of his mug. So _that's _what it was for. "Mathilda's still the same indomitable soul I married all those years ago. Dust, you'd think she'd have taken a break after losing half her leg in that Hunt, but nope, still going strong.

"Jaune though…he's why I'm here." Joseph let out a long sigh. "Dust, you'd think that his mother would be a fairly good reason on why becoming a Huntsman isn't something that is without risk, though I blame her just as much as I blame myself for not curbing her stories earlier. Long story short Ozzy is that Jaune wants to become a Huntsman and I can't afford to send him to Signal or one of the other schools on my civilian pay. So, I have a deal I want to pitch to you." Here Ozpin put his mug down and leaned forward a bit, while Joseph reached for his long bundle, unwrapping it with the casual ease of the retired Huntsman he was. Joseph's face was grim as he set the newly revealed sword and scabbard, both hilt and scabbard newly wrapped in leather, on the desk between the men.

Ozpin sucked in a short breath as he met Joseph's eyes, question in his gaze. At the Arc's slight nod Ozpin pulled the blade six inches out of the scabbard and looked on the gleaming silver of a sword older then the city outside his window.

"Crocea Mors, one of the last Dust-Forged weapons in Vale, possibly the world, and the blade of legendary hero Luther Arc, my great-grandfather," Joseph stated with an almost grave authority in his voice. "Had the leather redone, since it was beginning to rot in places, but what you see is what it would have looked like on Luther's hip. And this," here Joseph held up the smaller package, "is his personal journal. I'm willing to loan both to Beacon for display in exchange for you getting Jaune into a combat school. Signal is preferred, since it's close enough I can pop by and see him when the time permits, but any of them would do. The only caveat is that Crocea Mors is to be passed to Jaune when he graduates from school. Sword like that is meant to be used Ozzy. It does nobody any good laying around the house gathering dust."

Ozpin was silent for a long moment, contemplating. Truthfully, Joseph's offer was beyond generous really. Dust-Forging was a lost art in Remnant, producing blades that were far stronger than conventional weapons of the day. Modern metallurgy had largely made the secret obsolete, producing metals of similar strength though less heavy. But the newer blades lacked having dust literally folded into the steel, and thus lacked the one thing that made Dust-Forged weapons so sought after before the art was lost. Dust-Forged blades were widely known as Grimmsbane weapons since the dust resonated with the wielders' Aura and granted increased attack power against the forces of Grimm. If the smiths in Beacon's foundry could rediscover that secret…

Eventually Ozpin spoke.

"Qrow and his brother-in-law are currently teaching at Signal. I'll have them send you the paper work for Jaune's enrollment, and cover the costs out of Beacon's funds. You do realize there is always the possibility he won't pass the entrance exam here. We only take the best, and what makes the cut in Vacuo or Atlas doesn't mean he'll make the cut here."

Joseph just grinned at the Headmaster.

"Ozzy, Jaune's an Arc on a mission," said Joseph as he stood from his seat. "It wouldn't be the first time we've done what should have been impossible reaching for our goals."

With that, Joseph saw himself out.

The office was quiet for a long moment as the elevator doors finally closed behind the former Huntsman, broken only by the sounds of clockwork before Glynda spoke up.

"I can't believe you let him speak to you like that Professor."

Ozpin sipped his coffee, looking down at the sword on his desk.

"He saved my life once, back before he had to retire from the field. No, I'm surprised he felt the need to bribe me in order to send his son to school." He took another sip of coffee.

"I'd have done it for free."

* * *

><p><strong>I always viewed Beacon as having a bunch more stuff on campus than we see. All those weapons need maintenance and most of them are custom made, which means students would need someplace to produce said parts. Thus, a foundry, with smiths to help out and keep the forge running.<strong>

**As for Dust-Forging, that is entirely my invention. I needed something that sounded plausible for why you'd want to use a weapon 150+ years old when most Hunters have vastly newer weapons of roughly equal power, and since Monty says you can weave it into cloth, why not fold it into steel?**

**Lastly, I just KNOW I'm going to get yelled at for the sheath being leather and not the transforming shield it is in canon. Why do it though? Partly because Jaune needs to forge something at Signal, as a sort of rite of passage if nothing else, and I always had problems wrapping my mind around the concept that a sword as old as Crocea Mors would have a transforming shield come standard. Granted, I know Remnant is pretty high tech, but if I can make a collapsible shield, I'd have made the sword telescopic like Pyrrha's spear. So no, the shield was crafted after the fact, and you come back to the problem of why you'd keep a sword of that age around.**

**Read, review, comment and critique. I have a big bottle of lubricant here, so hopefully this won't hurt too much.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, the much awaited Chapter 1, to follow up with my seemingly successful prologue. I'd hoped to have this out hot on the heels of the prologue, but after the prologue my muse decided it didn't want to cooperate with me, and required much in the way of the silent treatment before she broke down and started working with me again.**

**This is currently the **_**third **_**time I've tried to get this whole thing going, with each previous incarnation not quiet working properly. I had planned on having Yang and Jaune know each other from their time in Signal but not be particularly close, but it just never seemed to work out properly, so I ditched the entire concept. Not to say some of it won't appear in later chapters, but not here, not now.**

**I'd also like to extend my thanks to everyone who left a review. I got back to some of you, but not all, so a big thank you from me to you for those that didn't get a thanks via PM.**

**RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, and I'm just messing with it**

* * *

><p><em>You know, today is turning out pretty good after all <em>thought Ruby Rose as she listened to her new friend, Jaune, talk.

"Look, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a little more wide spread than most people give it credit for."

"I'm sorry, vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby apologized.

"So, what if I called you Crater Face then?" Jaune asked with a small grin.

"Hey, that explosion was not my fault!" Came Ruby's flustered retort. "That girl was yelling and waving the Dust around and I just sneezed and…"

"And you left a three inch deep hole in the pavement."

Ruby just pouted, then pouted harder at Jaune's grin.

"Anyway," Jaune said, moving the conversation on to less sore topics, "Name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it."

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"They do. I-I mean they will. Or at least that's what my mom said…" Jaune seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Then again, my mom isn't a, ah, beacon of mental stability? Yeah, we'll go with that. Might want to rethink that whole approach."

"Well Jaune Arc," started Ruby, dragging Jaune out of his contemplation on why he thought listening to his mother was a good idea, "My name is Ruby Rose." She held out her hand, and he gave it a firm shake. She grew a little nervous when Jaune seemed to study her for a moment.

"Did you attend Signal?" Asked Jaune, and Ruby let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding at the question. "I think I remember seeing you in the halls there between classes…or at least somebody that looks vaguely like you and had a similar hood, but what are the odds o-" Jaune blushed slightly and his jaw closed with a click of teeth as he realized he was starting to ramble.

Ruby grinned at his embarrassment, before chirping an affirmative. "Yup. Graduated two years early, and now I'm here with my big sister!"

Jaune cocked an eyebrow at that, before taking a couple quick glances around them, noting that nobody really seemed to be paying them much mind. More importantly, he noted the distinct lack of a third person that could be Ruby's sister. "I think you may have misplaced her somewhere."

Ruby deflated like a popped balloon at that. "Yang left me to so she could go catch up with some of her other friends from Signal." Dejection was thick in the young woman's voice.

Cue awkward silence.

"So, ah, what do you have?" Asked Ruby in hopes of breaking the silence. Seeing Jaune's confused look, she continued hurriedly. "For a weapon I mean." Here her voice gained a touch of pride as she pulled something off her back, twirling it around her as it unfolded and preceded to bury a blade as long as she was tall into the ground. "I have this!"

"Holy crap, is that a scythe?!" Scythes, as weapons, usually had less then favorable results. The cutting edge being on the inside curve meant you had to let the enemy into your guard to attack them, and there was often nothing between you and whatever weapon they chose to carry. That being said, anything hit with the point was probably going to get cut clean in half. Most sane people wouldn't ever consider using such a large, unwieldy object as a front line weapon thanks to the inherent dangers and steep, steep learning curve. That Ruby graduated two years early despite using one spoke volumes about her skill.

Jaune wasn't really in any position to comment on her sanity though, since they both wanted to be Hunters, a profession that involved hunting monsters that often grew to the size of houses, if not larger. Insanity, at least to some degree, was pretty much a prerequisite.

Ruby nodded in pride "It's also a highly customizable sniper rifle,"

Jaune was quiet for a long moment. "How do you keep the recoil from throwing you around like a rag doll every time you pull the trigger? That thing has to kick like an ursa. Do you use the blade as a monopod or something?" Ruby just nodded at the question.

"Usually. But I also use the recoil to add more power to my swings." Ruby confirmed. Jaune just cringed at the thought of the damage that would inflict, while Ruby repacked Crescent Rose. "So what do you have?"

"That," Jaune began with a sigh, "is a complicated story. See, my parents couldn't afford to send me to Signal on their own, so my dad found me a sponsor. Part of the deal was that I had to use a weapon my sponsor supplied, which was a broadsword Signal took back after graduation. Beacon is supposed to have a new one for me to pick up after orientation. For now though, I have this." Jaune reached for empty sheath on his belt, letting it expand into a white heater shield with twin arcs of gold across the face.

Ruby was rather excited at seeing it. "Does it do anything else?"

Jaune just smirked as he gave the arm his shield was mounted on a small shake, which sent the shield rotating 90 degrees, so the lower tip continued the line of his forearm, before the wings retracted back towards the middle, and a gun barrel poked out from under bottom point. "It's also a high caliber carbine for when getting close isn't an option."

Ruby at this point was, Jaune was sure, just short of vibrating while she stood there, a small sound similar to that made by boiling kettles escaping her lips. Slightly concerned, Jaune put his shield back in its collapsed form, and put it back on his belt.

"Ruby?" Jaune asked. No response. Waving his hand in front of her face and snapping his fingers also proved less than useful. Weighing his options, Jaune went for the drastic one. He flipped her hood up over her face, which had her trying to pull it out of her face. He relinquished his grip on the hood, and she glowered up at him after she flipped it back down.

"Sorry," Jaune apologized with a sheepish grin, "but you were sort of zoning out there, and it was getting pretty creepy."

Ruby blushed a bit and gave a small smile of her own. "Yeah, I'm sort of a dork for weapons."

Jaune just waved her off, and the continued down the road in a comfortable silence for a couple yards before it was broken by Jaune.

"…So, where are we going?"

Ruby blinked in surprise. "I don't know. I was just following you."

"Well crap. Think they have a landmark around here? Like a food court or something?"

* * *

><p>30 minutes, two wrong turns, and an asked upperclassman later, the duo finally managed to arrive at the auditorium, where Ruby left Jaune to go talk with her elder sister, leaving Jaune to lament his lack of quirky conversation partner.<p>

After a brief speech from the Professor Ozpin, and an even shorter one explaining their bunking arrangements for the night, during which Jaune spent more than a little time checking out his surroundings, missing the gesture a girl in white tossed his way. Someone was watching him, and he didn't like it.

As the crowds parted, Jaune saw Ruby along with a vaguely familiar blonde woman, and the young woman in white from the explosion incident, and from the looks of things, Ruby was not getting the upper hand in their conversation.

"Princess bothering you again Crater Face?" Asked Jaune as he walked over to the trio.

Ruby had never been so happy to hear that stupid name while the girl in white looked annoyed.

"Jaune!"

Yang looked at her sister in askance. "You know Vomit boy?"

Jaune cringed at the name, but answered for Ruby. "I helped her out of the crater after she exploded. Jaune Arc," Jaune said as he extended his hand to Yang.

"Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's big sister," said the other blonde, giving his hand a shake. "Thanks for helping her out."

Jaune just shrugged. "You were in class 4 back in Signal weren't you? I was in class 7."

Yang smiled. "Knew you looked familiar vomit boy!"

"…Please don't call me that," Jaune sighed, before turning towards the woman in white and extending his hand again. "And you, princess?"

Said princess turned her nose up at Jaune's hand with a huff and he let it fall. "I am Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company," she declared with an imperialistic tone.

Jaune just snorted. "And my great-great grandfather is Luther Arc."

Weiss just huffed in annoyance before leaving the trio alone.

"You do know she really is the heiress of the company, right?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"And Mr. Arc," interrupted a voice from behind them, causing them to turn to find Professor Ozpin, "truly is the great-great grandson of Luther Arc." The girls turned to look at Jaune while he just gave a little shrug. Ozpin meanwhile observed them while he sipped his coffee. "Regardless, Mr. Arc, you have a weapon situation that needs to be resolved. Please come with me to my office."

* * *

><p>Jaune fidgeted slightly in the elevator while Ozpin sipped his coffee while they ascended to the office. Jaune was nearly a wreck by the time the doors opened.<p>

"Please do relax Mr. Arc. You are in no trouble." The Headmaster gestured his mug towards the seat in front of his desk. A desk, Jaune noted, with a sword case on it. "Please have a seat."

As Jaune settled into the chair, Ozpin continued as he made for his. "I understand that there were…irregularities when it came time to craft your weapon at Signal."

"Ah, y-yes professor. You see, my family couldn't afford to send me to Signal by themselves, so my father secured me a sponsor to pay for my education there. Headmaster Bletcher said one of the conditions my sponsor set for me was that I had to use a weapon he provided for me. A double edged broadsword, sir. The sword I used was on loan from Signal's armory, and had to be returned when I graduated."

"And William said that your sponsor would have a suitable replacement for you here at Beacon when you arrived?" Jaune nodded. "Did you learn the name of your sponsor?" Ozpin smirked behind his mug at the shaking of Jaune's head. _Wouldn't do to put undue pressure on the poor boy at that age I suppose _Ozpin mused.

"Mr. Arc, several years ago, a man approached me with a proposition. He would lend to the academy several family heirlooms of almost immeasurable value in exchange for being able to send his son to a combat school." He gave a small smile at the look of dawning comprehension on the young man's face. "He had but one stipulation. One of the artifacts on loan was a broadsword with a most peculiar history behind it." Here Ozpin placed his mug on his desk, leaning forward tenting his hands in front of his mouth as he rested his elbows on the surface. "In the man's words, it was a sword meant to be used, not for sitting around gathering dust, and as such I was to pass the sword to the son when he graduated combat school." Reaching over, Ozpin slid the sword case to the young Arc, who reached out for the clasps with trembling hands. "As you can imagine, I accepted the offer, and now I have fulfilled my end of the bargain."

Clasps snapped open and the lid opened to reveal a gleaming broadsword of identical design to the one Jaune had used at Signal.

"The name of that sword is Crocea Mor, Mr. Arc. It is one of the last confirmed Dust-Forged, or Grimmsbane, weapons known to still be in existence, and was once used with pride by your great-great grandfather. The one you used at Signal was forged in its likeness, though made of a lighter alloy than this one.

"I feel, Mr. Arc, that you have a tremendous amount of potential as a Huntsman. By the time you graduate from these halls, I sincerely feel you will have met the expectations such a sword bestows upon those who wield them.

"For now, though, I suggest you place it with the rest of your gear, and prepare for your initiation test in the morning. Have a pleasant night."

Recognizing a dismissal when he heard one, a shell shocked Jaune closed the case in front of him before gathering it up, and dazedly made his way to the elevator, pausing only to let Professor Goodwitch exit before getting in. Glynda watched the young huntsman-in-training as the doors closed, before turning to look at the Headmaster, who'd once more stood, mug in hand, in front of his window.

All was silent for a moment, save for the clicking of the clockwork and the occasional sip, until the blonde woman spoke.

"Do I even want to know what you told that boy, Headmaster?"

"Nothing he didn't need to hear, I'm afraid. The White Fang have stepped up attacks on SDC shipments, while criminals rob dust shops here in the city. Qrow isn't sure, but he believes there is someone controlling both groups into working for a single task. And while we tear ourselves apart from within, Grimm incursions at the borders of the Kingdoms become more numerous and fierce. Darkness is rising, Ms. Goodwitch, and we will need heroes to face it.

"Ms. Rose is, at her heart, a champion. An icon. The people will rally to her and her cause in the coming days. And though they will march under Ms. Rose's banners, they will find themselves marching to the beat of Mr. Arc's drums."

The office was silent for a long moment as the dust user digested the headmaster's words, before the headmaster once more spoke.

"Please make sure Mr. Arc and Ms. Rose end up on opposite sides of the forest for the test. While not perfect, it should at least help the odds of the two of them being placed on separate teams. Should that happen, they will be leading."

Glynda nodded, before returning to the elevator to make the preparations, and once more the sound of clockwork dominated the office as Ozpin once more contemplated the coming storm.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for now. Ozpin, to be frank, is a joy to write. One part plot device, one part concerned school teacher, and one part Machiavellian master mind, all with a sprinkling of hidden badass.<strong>

**So far, we're sticking close to canon, since the crew really isn't in a position to influence events at this point. I think I managed to walk the thin line between a more competent Jaune and his canon personality, though expect him to be progressively more mature as the story goes on. Ozpin dropped a rather big pile of expectations on Jaune by handing him the sword in such a manner, and Jaune doesn't want to let Ozpin down. So while still the loveable idiot, there will be more looking before leaping.**

**Astute readers will notice the lack of a Weiss crush this go around. Pyrrha was checking Jaune out during the presentation, and while Jaune could tell someone was looking, couldn't find the source.**

**Lastly, there is an obscure reference to **_**The Wizard of Oz **_**hiding in the chapter. Kudos for the first one to find it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**And here's Chapter 2. Currently, my longest work to date, this one clocks in at just under 2k words without the notes.**

**RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions.**

* * *

><p>If one could hear the inner most thoughts of Jaune Arc after his meeting with his headmaster, they would sound a lot like wind blowing over a barren tundra. He had a vague recollection of making his way to his locker and stowing his new sword, before making his way to the ballroom to join the other first years for the night, changing into his pajamas, a simple black short sleeve shirt and pair of gray sweat pants, in a nearby bathroom. His mother wanted him to bring a Grimm be damned onesie with him, but he wasn't about to kill off whatever social standing his own awkwardness didn't murder first.<p>

After that? An uneasy rest followed by an early morning. After a light breakfast, it was time to get suited up and ready for initiation.

Donning his armor, ammunition pouches, and a slightly unflattering fanny pack that contained a fairly comprehensive first aid kit, Jaune preceded to sit down on the bench and stare at the sword and scabbard still left in his locker. _So many expectations coming from something so small _he mused, before letting out a small sigh. Retrieving his weapon, and securing it to his belt, Jaune made his way over to where he heard Ruby and Yang conversing, passing by a rather stoic, if seemingly put upon, young man in green, and a young woman in pink and white who reminded Jaune, rather uncomfortably, of his mother. Not in appearance, but general attitude. _Should be against the law to be so hyper so early._

"…No more getting to know you. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking," said Ruby, as she stroked her cheek upon the monstrosity that was Crescent Rose.

"Your attitude is an inspiration to the socially awkward everywhere. I feel better about myself already, Crater Face," Jaune quipped as he came up to the sisters, a wide grin on his face at the sight of Ruby's small smile even as her face flushed at the mention of the hated name.

"Jaune! We didn't see you after your meeting with Professor Ozpin. Did everything go well?" Ruby asked. Jaune just hummed an affirmative, patting his sheathed blade, and Ruby's eyes lit up with the unholy light of dork-dom, causing both blondes to grin a bit. "Ohh, you have a new sword! Can I see it? Please, please, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea-"

Ruby was cut off by Yang pulling her trade mark red hood over her face. Pulling Crocea Mors free, he gave it a quick flourish before holding it between his hands in display. "Crocea Mors," he said simply. "It's an old family heirloom. Still, it's aged well, even for being a classic." Ruby just hummed in appreciation as she took in the rather simple form. Blue hilt, gold cross guard, three quarter length fuller. The metal gleamed proudly under the locker room lights, and edge appeared razor sharp. The sword was simple and practical. A weapon meant to be used, not a display piece.

"Well, I'm going to go see who else is here," Jaune said as he put Crocea Mors back in its sheath, and popped a small two finger salute. "Later, Yang. Crater Face."

"Later, Vomit Boy!" Called Yang with a grin, before laughing at the sight of Jaune's shoulders visibly drooping at the hated name.

* * *

><p>Pushing the hated name out of his mind, Jaune surveyed the rest of the room, his eyes coming to rest on a surprisingly nice Weiss talking to a rather striking red headed woman in red and bronze colored armor.<p>

_Well _thought Jaune. _Time to go introduce myself.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Weiss Schnee could honestly say her time at Beacon could have gone better for. First that dunce had nearly blown the both of them off the cliff, and then that dark haired girl had insulted her family's business. Then at the opening speech, Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Scraggily had come over and had the gall to disrespect her. Her!<p>

Still, things were starting to look up. Pyrrha Nikos was attending Beacon, which shouldn't have been surprising, but still managed to catch Weiss flat footed. After all, only the best attended Beacon. And dunces. And disrespectful morons. _Hmm, seems that the admittance process needs an over haul here…_Weiss mused before returning the topic at hand. Pyrrha Nikos was at Beacon, and Weiss Schnee was going to be on her team.

_It'll be perfect! The strongest girl in class combined with the smartest girl in class. We'll be unstoppable! I can see it now. We'll be popular. We'll be celebrities. We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can stand between us now!_

"Morning Princess, aren't we chipper today?"

…Except that.

"You again!?" Snarled Weiss. The blonde just shrugged with a small smirk.

"What can I say?" Retorted Jaune. He smiled as an idea struck him. "You know what'd be great? You and me on the same team." His grin widened at the paling of Weiss' features. _Huh, what do you know, she COULD get paler. Learn something new every day I guess._

"Actually," said the red head, "I believe teams are comprised of four students each." Jaune's eyebrows rose at that, before turning his focus on the other woman present.

"All the better," Jaune replied with a grin, holding out his hand. "Jaune Arc."

"Pyrrha Nikos. A pleasure to meet you, Jaune," replied Pyrrha, giving Jaune a rather enthusiastic shake.

"Like wise," replied Jaune.

Weiss, meanwhile was dumbfounded. "Do you really not know who she is?" Weiss asked. At Jaune's confused look she forged ahead. "She graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Jaune raised an eyebrow at that. Sanctum was a combat school on par with Signal, and Jaune graduated in the top third of his class. He gave Pyrrha a nod at that, and she gave him a small smile.

"She won the Mistral Regional Tournament four times in a row. A new record." Continued Weiss when it seemed Jaune was still wasn't grasping what she hoped he would.

"Never really followed it."

"SHE'S ON THE COVER OF EVERY BOX OF PUMPKIN PETE'S MARSHMALLOW FLAKES!"

"…I just spent the last several years at a boarding school. Do you really think we had brand name cereals there?" Jaune looked over the Pyrrha, "still, Pumpkin Pete's?"

Pyrrha just gave a small smile. "It was fun. A pity though that the cereal wasn't good for you."

Jaune just gave a little shrug at that, before inspiration struck. "Still though Weiss, you never did answer my question." He dropped his voice into a more husky tone and leaned a bit into shorter girl's personal space. "You. Me. Up late at night studying for the big test in the morning. What'd you say?"

"Huh…but…What…" Weiss stammered. "Pyrrha, a little help here?" She asked desperately.

Jaune's eyes widened as he reached for his sword, turning to face the red head. He was half way done with both motions when a red javelin snagged the hood on his yanked him off his feet slamming him into a row of lockers. His aura took the blow, but getting tossed about like that wasn't too good for your concentration even if it didn't really hurt.

Still gathering his wits as a voice on the PA summoned all first years to the cliffs, Jaune could only offer a token reply to Pyrrha's apology.

"You alright there, lady killer?" Asked Yang an amused as she stood over the still dazed Jaune.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute to clear my head. I was expecting to get slapped, not launched across the room like that. Still, that Pyrrha girl has one hell of an arm on her." Yang just snorted and moved along as Jaune levered himself off the floor.

"Well, let's get moving, Crater Face. Doubt they want us at the cliffs for anything fun."

* * *

><p><em>Why is it that if I travel by airship, I get sick, <em>mused Jaune, _but if they launch me off a cliff I'm fine? _

…_Focus, Jaune, focus. Ground's gonna come up faster than you'd like and you need to stick this landing or you'll be jelly. Momentum is gonna be the killer here. I won't be able to stop quickly enough to stick a landing until I bleed off a lot of speed, so bounce from branch to branch until I can stop on one? Should work, and if worst comes to worst I can just take the impact on my semblance._

Strategy settled upon, Jaune drew Crocea Mors, and set his shield into its carbine mode. Hopefully the recoil will help him clear any gaps he couldn't just jump. His flight path was relatively flat, as were everyone else's for that matter, which made stuff what he was hoping to do fairly easy.

And now it was time to put it all to the test.

_Jump jump flip spin shoot jump shoot shoot jump spin flip…_

Jaune had stopped thinking and was working entirely off training and instinct as this point, which seemed to be working for him, seeing as he hadn't become a fairly messy smear in the woods. Seeing a possible candidate for his eventual end point, Jaune angled himself for a landing, holding Crocea Mors in a reverse grip to let him stab the sword into the tree trunk for a hand hold. Making his last leap, added by another carbine shot, he noticed a pair of ursi brawling it out at the base of his landing point, the fight having escalated to the point where they were slamming each other against the tree, making it rock violently.

And just as Jaune resolved himself to a rather violent landing followed by a desperate fight, a rather familiar red javelin snagged his hood again and yanked him off course into parts unknown.

* * *

><p>Pyrrha Nikos had watched Jaune's progress from where she'd landed amidst the tree tops. He was a nice enough young man, she supposed. Handsome, which was nice, but most importantly he had no idea who she was. Even after Weiss had told him, he hadn't seemed overly (or, seemingly, at all) intimidated by her. He seemed to have a thing for Weiss though, which was slightly off putting. <em>She's a pretty girl <em>mused Pyrrha while she waited for Jaune to choose his landing spot, _in a petite sort of way. Still, time enough to deal with that later._

And it would have to be later indeed. Jaune seemed to be making a bee line for a tree with a pair fighting ursi near the base, which could be problematic since they're both roughly the size of dump trucks. One good blow from a Grimm that big would send the tree, and poor Jaune, tumbling to the ground. And few things could get two Grimm to forget their problems with each other like a good human or faunas to kill.

_Oh Dust…He can't see them from his angle can he? He'll be practically on top of them before he even knows they're there!_

Coming to a snap decision, Pyrrha extended Milò into its javelin form, taking aim at the blonde knight, and letting fly, spearing the blonde's hood and pulling him off target. She paused for a moment to plot where Jaune would have landed, and made off to claim her partner and reclaim her weapon.

Five minutes of jumping from tree to tree eventually had Pyrrha entering a small clearing with a fairly tall tree on one side.

"Is this going to be a regular thing?" Asked a voice from up in the tree's branches before Jaune dropped out of the foliage, Milò in hand. "You pinning me to things by my hood, I mean. Because if it is, I'm gonna need to buy more hoodies," Jaune continued, tossing Milò back to Pyrrha.

Catching her weapon with a blush, the embarrassed red head only had one thing to say.

"I'm sorry!"


End file.
